Los días lluviosos no son tan malos
by Lord.Kami
Summary: Hinata ha perdido su paraguas, una oportunidad que jamás volverá a ocurrir se le presenta a cierto pelinegro... "Tal vez los días lluviosos no sean tan malos"...


ONESHOT

Hola hola! este es un pequeño fic ke escribi el lunes... el lunes esta cayendo un diluvio aca en tijuana... xD... bueno lo escribi el lunes pero hasta oy miercoles lo estoy subiendo... x ke stube con problemas con mi otro fic... y todo eso... bueno como dice la descripcion este es mi segundo fic.. mi primer oneshot... y mi primer sasuhina... asi ke denle una oportunidad x favor! *w*

bueno antes de ke puedan leer mi intento de fic.. un pekeño disclaimer... naruto ni sus personajes son mios... son legalmente de kishimoto... pero en realidad el los robo de mi imagninacion y los registro como suyos... maldito ladron... xD

bueno aora si los dejo leer mi fic... xD

* * *

><p><strong>Los días lluviosos no son tan malos.<strong>

Llovía fuertemente, las calles se encontraban desiertas, exceptuando a los estudiantes que volvían a sus casas después de la escuela. Hinata caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a su hogar, bajo la protección de su paraguas, ese día de clases había sido realmente agotador. Normalmente iba acompañada de Kiba y Shino, sus mejores amigos, pero ese día Shino había faltado a la escuela porque se había enfermado, y por su parte Kiba se encontraba castigado por pelear con Naruto... para variar...

En realidad se sentía un tanto extraña caminando a su casa sin la compañía de sus dos mejores amigos, no es que fuese dependiente de ellos ni nada parecido, no es que le faltase hablar con alguien, puesto que ella disfrutaba el silencio, lo que pasaba era que extrañaba en cierta forma el sentir una prescencia junto a ella.

Siguió caminando un rato hasta que llegó al subterraneo, una vez en el pagó su pasaje y esperó a que llegase el subterraneo, no tardó mucho en llegar. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y la gente terminó de salir caminó tranquilamente y entró al transporte. Se sentó en un asiento libre justo frente a la puerta, quedando así en el vagó un sólo asiento libre, el que se encontraba a su izquierda, así que colocó su paraguas en él, cuando llegase alguien lo quitaría. _"Espero que no se siente junto a mi ninguna persona rara..."_ pensó mientras suspiraba.

Oyó como las bocinas indicaban que el metro ya iba a partir, volteó la vista el frente y se encontró con un abismo negro que la dejó momentaneamente hipnotizada. Parpadeó un par de veces y el abismo desapareció. Inmediatamente sintió como alguién se sentaba junto a ella.

―Hyuuga...

―Ho-hola Uchi-uchiha-san―le respondió timidamente la chica. Después de ese breve saludo los dos siguieron sin decir nada. _"¿Por qué Uchiha-san tuvo que sentarse junto a mi? Cualquiera hubiese sido mejor que él... él me intimida demasiado con esa mirada..."_ pensó tristemente la peliazul. Nadie podía culparla, el silencio era bastante incómodo.

―¿Donde están tus guardianes Hyuuga?―le preguntó burlonamente el chico, sorprendiendo a Hinata. Nunca hubiese esperado que Sasuke le hablase.

―No-no-no so-son mis guar-guardianes―le contestó timidamente la chica, provocando en el Uchiha una sonrisa debido al tartamudeo de la chica.

Para él esa chica era extraña, pero en el buen sentido. No la lograba descifrar, tartamudeaba por cualquier cosa, se juntaba con unas chicas bastante escandalosas llamadas Tenten y Temari, así como con los hermanos de la última y con el Aburame y con Kiba, siendo este último amigo de Sasuke. Parecía una de esas chicas que eran frágiles y se desahogaban con cualquiera que estubiese dispuesto a escucharla, pero al parecer su corazón se encontraba hermeticamente cerrado para cualquier persona que no fuese Kiba. Por lo que había escuchado de las personas que convivían con ella la única persona que sabía más aya de la informción general de la chica era el Inuzuka.

En más de una ocasión la había visto llorar estando acompañada por Kiba, pero en cuanto ella notaba que alguién la observaba secaba rápidamente sus lágrimas y comenzaba a conversar con Kiba. En una ocasión se la encontró llorando en la azotea y Sasuke se encontró dispuesto a dejar que ella se desahogase, pero en cuanto ella sintió que alguién se sentaba junto a ella volteó la mirada y al ver que no era su mejor amigo, secó el líquido cristalino que emanaba de sus ojos, le dedicó una sonrisa y salió de la azotea. Eso para él fue extraño, él era el chico más codiciado de toda la escuela, la peliazul había tenido la oportunidad de estar a solas con él, de conversar y simplemente se había ido.

Esa vez fue cuando comenzó a fijarse en ella, todo en ella era un misterio para él, y eso en cierta forma le atraía, es decir en varias ocasiones él se le acercaba y ella sin darse cuenta rechazaba una oportunidad por la cual varias chicas de la escuela se desvivían constantemente poniendose en ridículo. Después de un tiempo había decidido que ella le atraía, y bastante. No como esas chicas con las que salía una semana a lo sumo y después botaba. No, esa chica despertaba en él algo que ni él mismo entendía. Si le preguntasen que era lo que le llamaba la atención de la chica no contestaría su escultural cuerpo que parecía traído del mismo infierno, ni su melodiosa voz, ni sus hermosos ojos o rostro. No, lo que contestaría sería que ella no lo perseguía.

Si aunque sonase estupido, eso era lo que le atraía de ella. Que Hinata no lo buscase, que no estubiese detrás de él, que no le hiciese las cosas fáciles, eso era lo que le llamaba la atención. A Sasuke le gustaban los retos, y el que todas las chicas se le lanzacen encima hacía que el conquistarlas fuese estupidamente sencillo. Pero el que Hinata no le prestase atención hacía un reto conquistarla, y nunca ningun reto le ofrecía una recompensa que él desease tanto. Porque si, el deseaba como nada el que Hinata se fijase en él, el que esos blancos brazos lo rodeasen, el ser el novio de la chica más hermosa de la escuela, el besar esos rosados labios.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando notó que la peliazul se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta del metro. El pelinegro la imitó, su parada era la misma, pero nunca se sentaban juntos, todos los días ella se encontraba acompañada de esos dos chicos que parecían los guardaespaldas de la chica. Por eso cuando la vio salir sin ninguna compañía de la escuela supo que era su oportunidad. Cuando se levantó sintió algo caer al suelo y para su sorpresa se encontro con un paraguas color lila, el paraguas de la chica. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, tenía una oportunidad de oro, y no la desperdiciaría, así que tomó el paraguas y lo dejó en un asiento y salió del transporte.

No tardó en localizar a la Hyuuga, que se encontraba justo frente a la salida del subterraneo buscando un paraguas, el cual se encontraba en metro en camino a la siguiente estación, en su mochila. El azabache sonrió y no tardó en llegar a ella. Preparó su mejor rostro de indiferencia y le tocó el hombro.

―Hyuuga, entorpeces la salida― le dijo Sasuke mientras en su mente sonreía la ver el sonrojo en le rostro de Hinata.

―Si-si, lo-lo sien-siento... es-es que per-perdí mi-mi par-paraguas―dijo entre tartamuderos. Sasuke se encontraba a punto de decirle que compartieran paraguas cuando vio como la chica junto a el salía a la torrencial lluvia, quedando empapada al instante. Sasuke tragó saliva, nunca esperó que la Hyuuga hiciese eso. _"¿Es idiota o qué?"_ se preguntó mentalmente Sasuke para después seguirla.

Hinata por su parte caminaba lo más tranquila que podía. Eso era malo, probablemente se enfermaría, pero no se veía que la lluvia fuese a parar pronto y ya quería llegar a su casa. Protegía como podía su mochila, no quería que sus pertenencias se dañasen mucho. Pero se sorprendió al sentir que la lluvia dejaba de caer sobre ella y como una calida chaqueta era colocada en sus hombros.

―Tsk... Te vas a resfriar Hyuuga―fue lo único que dijo un indiferente Sasuke.

―Gra-gracias, U-uchiha-sa-san―le contestó Hinata. Sasuke no contestó nada, no porque no quisiese, sino porque no podía, la imagen que la chica le había ofrecido antes aún se encontraba en su mente: ella completamente mojada, con el uniforme siñiendosele al cuerpo, su cabello mojado.Y ahora verla a ella con su chaqueta tampoco era mejor, verla con ese sonrojo no la ayudaba. Pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar al celular de Hinata sonar.

―Neji-nisaan...¿qué?... etto, esta-esta bien...si...si no hay problema... adiós― y después de ese breve intercambió de palabras cerró su teléfono, mientras bajaba la mirada.

―¿Qué quería Neji?―le preguntó curioso Sasuke.

―La calle de-de mi casa se-se en-encuentra blo-bloqueada, por-por un-un cho-choque y-y no se-se pue-puede entrar ni-ni salir de-de mi casa...―dijo mientras bajaba avergonzada la cabeza. Sasuke por su lado no pudo evitar agradecerle mentalmente a los desafortunados que habían participado en es dichoso choque. Las cosas estaban saliendo aún mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero su alegría mermó un poco al escuchar a Hinata―. Neji-ni-nisaan me habla-hablará cu-cuando ya-ya pue-pueda ir-ir a ca-casa. Es-esperaré en-en el ca-café Konoha―dijo mientras señalaba una cafetería que se encontraba a unos pasos y se detenía―. Gra-gracias U-uchiha-san―y después de hacer una rápida reverencia le devolvió su chaqueta y salió de la protección del paraguas del pelinegro.

Sasuke no lo podía creer, ¿es qué esa chica debía de actuar de una manera tan impredecible siempre? Pero no meditó mucho en eso puesto que su cuerpo había actuado solo y ahora se encontraba deteniendo a la chica por su muñeca. Hinata lo miraba sorprendida y el propio Sasuke se encontraba sorprendido por su acción, pero ya era tarde para retractarse. Así que decidió hablar.

―Si el choque no permite que entres a tu casa no puede ser pequeño. Si te quedas en ese café tan mojada te enfermarás―dijo volteando para otro lado, pero cuando ella iba a replicarle decidió decirle lo que tenía en mente―. Mi departamento no esta muy lejos, acompañame, cuando te puedas ir te vas.

Hinata ante la oferta del chico no pudo hacer nada excepto quedar atónita. Ella sabía que en ese momento Sasuke vivía solo porque su hermano se encontraba de viaje y sus padres estaban muertos. Había escuchado a Sasuke decirle a Kiba que encontraba los días lluviosos deprimentes. _"Probablemente necesite un poco de compañia... compartió su paraguas conmigo... lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerle compañia"_ pensó finalmente la chica.

―Etto-etto.. esta bi-bien U-uchiha-san... gra-gracias―dijo mientras volía al refugió del paraguas y sentía como Sasuke le volvía a colocar la chaqueta en los hombros―. Gra-gracias― dijo bastante sonrojada. Tardarón unos cuantos minutos en llegar al edificio del chico. Subieron las escaleras rápidamente y recorrieron el pasillo del tercer piso hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento del chico. Cuando entrarón se sacaron los zapatos y se dirigierón a la sala, Sasuke encendió las luces y Hinata sintió como el ambiente en la habitación se volvía más cálido.

―Entra al baño y sacate toda la ropa que no sea necesaria―dijo Sasuke volteando para otro lado para que la chica no viese su sonrojo. Por su parte Hinata se puso de un color que no tenía nada que envidiarle a un tomate maduro, pero se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar a Sasuke hablando nuevamente―. Si no te diste cuenta prendí la calefacción así que no te dará frío... pero será mejor que te saques la mayor cantidad de ropa mojada de puedas― dijo mientras se dirigía a un pasillo y abría una puerta―. Este es el baño, deja tu ropa mojada en el suelo de la ducha... se escurrirá un poco... te diría que la secarás pero mi secadora esta atrofiada...

―Etto... esta bi-bien... gra-gracias U-uchiha-san― y dicho eso entró al baño. Cuando hubó cerrado la puerta se quitó el saco de la escuela, así como las mallas, el chaleco, el sueter y la camisa de la escuela, quedando en su falda azul de cuadros negros y una blusa sin mangas algo holgada color negro. _"Justo hoy decidí no ponerme algo más cubridor debajo de la polo"_ pensó avergonzada. Pero debía admitir que al quitarse tanta ropa mojada comenzó a desaparecer el frío de su cuerpo.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró cara a cara con Sasuke que se encontraba frente a la puerta. Sasuke la observó minuciosamente detallando su hermoso cuerpo, se sentía bastante afortunado no cualquiera tenía la oportunidad de ver a Hinata tan escasa de ropa. Vió como ella bajaba la mirada mientras sus blanquecinas mejillas se tornaban de su característico color rosado. En ese momento Sasuke ya no pudo contenerse más.

―A la mierda―dijo al tiempo que acercaba a la Hyuuga, y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar la aprisonaba contra la pared más cercana. Hinata se encontraba estupefacta, no podía creer lo que pasaba, Sasuke la había repegado contra la pared. Sasuke sintió como la peliazul se tensó y sonrió, dirigió sus labios al oído de la chica y susurró con su voz ronca―. Me gustas desde hace demasiado... ¿qué me dices al respecto?―le preguntó con su voz más sensual. Las piernas de Hinata fallaron y Sasuke lo sintió, por lo que se pegó aún más a ella evitando así que se callera―. Estoy esperando tu respuesta... Hi...na...ta―le dijo disfrutando decir el nombre de la chica. Ante eso la chica reaccionó y como pudo le contestó.

―Cre-creo qu-que us-usted tam-también me-me gus-gusta U-uchiha-sa-san―el pelinegro al escuchar esa respuesta sonrió y besó apasionadamente a Hinata repegangola aún más contra la pared. Entonces se le vino a la mente algo divertido.

―Hinata―dijo mientras se separaba de la chica después del corto beso―. Tu respuesta no me gusto―le dijo a una asombrada Hinata, pegó su frente a la de ella y continuó―. No me gusto eso de creo...―pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

―Us-usted me-me gus-gusta Uchi-uchiha-san―se corrigió la chica, causando una sonrisa en el pelinegro, quien la besó de nuevo, pero al igual que la vez anterior, cortó el beso.

―Aún no...―le dijo mirando a sus blanquesinos ojos―. Para tí soy Sasuke―le susurró al oído, causando en la peliazul otro sonrojo, acción que le fascinaba al pelinegro―. Dilo bien esta vez―dijo mientras la repegaba aún más si es que eso era posible.

―Me-me gus-gustas Sa-sasuke-ku-kun―dijo con un notorió sonrojo. Sasuke sonrió visiblemente, en verdad le gustaba la Hyuuga. La besó aún más apasionadamente y pasó sus manos por la estrecha cintura de la peliazul. Hinata timidamente pasó sus brazos por el cuello del Uchiha y comenzó a seguirle el ritmo. Sasuke sonrió entre besos, y de alguna manera comenzó a moverse junto con la chica hasta que llegaron a la sala, donde se separarón cerca del sillón por falta de aire.

Hinata se apoyó en el recargabrazos del sofá recuperando el aire que sus pulmones le exigían, mientras que Sasuke la observaba embelezado por la imagen de la chica frente a él, en verdad esa chica era perfecta. En cuanto notó que la respiración de Hinata se normalizó la empujó suavemente, haciendo que callese recostada al sofá. Sasuke se tumbó junto a ella y la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez mordió el labio inferior de la chica haciendo que soltase un pequeño gemido, oportunidad que Sasuke aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Hinata tardó un poco en seguirle el ritmo, pero logró hacerlo. Sasuke pasó una mano por detrás de la cintura de la chica y otra la acomodó detrás de la cabeza de la misma, profundizando aún más el beso. Todo era perfecto hasta que el celular de Hinata sonó, ambos sabían quien era y porque llamaba. Sasuke soltó un gruñido, pero libero a la chica de su agarre.

―Lo-lo sien-siento Sasuke-ku-kun―le dijo tímidamente Hinata mientras se levantaba del sofá.

―Mejor contesta pronto―dijo mientras se tiraba sobre ella, apoyando su peso sobre un brazo para no caer de lleno en ella―. No te puedo asegurar que te vaya a dejar ir de nuevo―le dijo con la voz más seductora que tenía mientras le daba un fugaz beso. Una vez hecho eso se hizo a un lado, tapandole la salida a la chica―. Si quieres salir, tendrás que pasar sobre mi. Hinata al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo. Tragó saliva y se colocó sobre Sasuke en su intentó por salir del sofá, cosa que hizo que Sasuke sonriera―. En verdad tengo suerte... no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de verte así, desde esta vista...

Hinata no creía lo que le pasaba, pero no pensó mucho en eso y termino de bajar del sillón. Para ese entonces el teléfono ya había dejado de sonar. Se dirigió a su mochila y sacó su celular. La pantalla marcaba una llamada perdida. Sin pensarlo mucho marcó el número de su primo de memoria. Al primer timbre Neji le contestó.

―Si... si... Que bien... si... ya voy... si... adiós―eso fue todo lo que escuchó Sasuke de la converación entre los dos ojiblancos―. Ya-ya se-se pue-puede tran-transitar pa-para mi-mi ca-casa―dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo al sofá para ver a Sasuke―. To-tomaré mis-mis cosas y-y me-me iré― dichó eso se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta. Cuando hubó cerrado la puerta tomó su ropa del suelo de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse con cierta resistencia, su ropa realmente estaba fría. Cuando se hubo cambiado salió del baño y se encontró como la vez anterior frente a Sasuke―. Sa-sasuke-ku-kun...

Sasuke simplemente sonrió, realmente amaba los tartamudeos, sonrojos y muestras de timidez de Hinata. La tomó de la cintura y la pegó contra él.

―No estoy seguro de querer dejarte ir...―le dijo mientras dirigía sus labios al cuello de la chica y comenzaba a besarla.

―Sa-sasuke-kun... me-me ten-tengo que-que ir...―dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho del muchacho tratando de separarse de él.

―Lo se―le dijo mientras se separaba de ella y se dirigía a la salida de su casa seguido por ella. Abrió la puerta y una vez en la entrada Hinata se calzó los zapatos y salió del departamento. Cuando se encontró fuera del departamento se volvió a Sasuke, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo Sasuke habló―. Nos vemos mañana en el subterraneo, será mejor que lleguemos juntos... no quiero que mis locas fans ataquen a mi novia―. Hinata al escucharlo se sorprendió, por lo que ella sabía el Uchiha nunca llamaba a las chicas con las que salía novia.

―No-novia―susurró asombrada.

―Si, porque tu eres distinta... tu eres mi novia―para cuando terminó de decir eso se encontraba justo frente ella la besó de nuevo, un besó bastante largo y apasionado―. Quedatelo― y dicho eso le puso a Hinata en su mano un paraguas. _"Luego le regalaré otro paraguas.."_―. Nos vemos mañana... Hinata...

―Hasta-hasta mañana Sa-sasuke-ku-kun―dijo para después darle un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro y alejarse rumbo a las escaleras. Una vez que la chica se perdió de vista Sasuke se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

―En verdad tengo suerte―le dijo al aire antes de reentrar a su departamento―. Tal vez los días lluviosos no son tan malos...― dicho eso entró a su departamente y cerró la puerta...

* * *

><p>yo: les gusto?*w*<p>

inner: no... ¬¬

yo: callate inner es mi primer sasuhina! TToTT

inner: mmm no kiero callarme... (8)

yo: callate!

inner: no kiero...

yo: callate callate callate ke me desesperas!

inner: no... n.n

yo: mejor t dejare de acer caso... y dire lo ke sigue...

yo/inner: por favor dejen reviews!(no necesitan cuenta) y gracias x leer!

yo: inner! ya t dije ke eso lo digo solo yo.. D:

inner: y yo ya t dije ke no me importa! :D

yo: mejor t dejare de acer caso y me pondre a leer algun fic... ¬¬

atte:

lordkami... :D


End file.
